The present invention relates to electrical switch boxes in general and switch boxes in particular adapted for push-button type switches which are to be installed in closets or drawers for alarming the same or otherwise lighting the same when the push-button switch is wired to an appropriate alarm device or lighting fixture.
While electrical switch boxes of generally parallelpiped form are very well known to the art and switch boxes for push-button switches are also known to the art, there has been a need for a push-button switch box which may be installed simply, quickly, and efficiently in a frame of a sliding drawer which is to be closed or in the frame of a closet which is to be closed in a manner whereby the closure of a door or of a sliding drawer makes contact with a projecting push-button in the plane of closure. It is to such a new and improved construction that the present invention is directed.
Specifically, the self-locating push-button switch box of the present invention includes a pair of recessing or spacing tabs integrally connected to right angular locating or stop tabs in a manner whereby the switch box itself may be installed in a corner of the drawer frame or in the corner of the door frame by simply attaching the switch box itself to the frame through mounting screws projecting through one of the walls of the switch box after the stop tabs have been placed in abutment with the fact of the frame.
Thus, in accordance with the principles of the present invention, an electrician wiring an alarm for a drawer or closet or otherwise wiring a lighting fixture for a drawer or closet may simply place the new and improved self-locating push-button switch box of the present invention in a corner of the frame of the door or drawer with the sides of the box aligned with the corner of the frame and with the locating or stop tabs pressed against the outer edges of the frame in a manner whereby the switch box is automatically recessed a predetermined amount inwardly of the plane of closure of the frame by a distance equal to the dimensions of the spacing tab members with the precise location being automatically established by the stop tabs formed at right angles to the spacing tabs.
For a more complete understanding of the construction of the present invention and a more complete appreciation of the attendant advantages of its use, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.